Boomer
Boomer is a daredevil that first appeared in Papa's Wingeria, taking Kahuna's place as a closer. She is playable in Papa Louie 2. She is a normal customer in Papa's Cupcakeria because Radlynn took her place. Appearance Her clothing's color schemes are red, white, and blue, much like that of classic Evel Knievel daredevil clothing, or like the colors of the American flag. She also has blue eyeshadowing. Flipdeck Info Boomer is a world famous daredevil who performs a wide variety of stunts in Starlight City. As a teenager, she got her start jumping crates on her bike in the dusty streets of Toastwood. Now Boomer holds the record for jumping over a dozen buses on a motorcycle. Her famous human cannonball show draws a massive crowd to the streets of Starlight City each year. Orders Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Wings *4 Spicy Garlic Wings *8 Cheese Cubes *Mango Chilli Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst (Hot Dog if locked) *Pretzel Bun (Regular if locked) *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Fajita Veggies (none if locked) *Chili *Bacon *Large Hyper Green *Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Pickle *Mustard *Mayonaise *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * White Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Rock Candy ** Powsicle Drizzle ** 3 Candy Rockets * Cupcake 2: ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Silver Star Sprinkles ** White Chocolate Star ** Cherry ** White Chocolate Star Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Boomer is the first customer unlocked in level 3. Her skill is Gliding and her weapon is a Roman Candle. The candle only stuns enemies the first time. This ability can sometimes seem like a disadvantage, but it actually gives Boomer a special advantage when fighting Radley Madish . Her stunning candle eliminates the need to jump on Radley to stun him (as the other characters must do on the first section of the fight) and makes it possible on the third section of the fight to continually stun Radley. Because of this, you only have to knock Radley out of the sky once, as long as you hit him fast enough and you play as Boomer. (See Radley Madish for more details on the final fight.) Unlockable Topping With Her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Candy Rocket on the first day of the Starlight Jubilee Holiday. Trivia *She appeared in the 4th July promo of 2012. *Her orders usually involve something that Xolo orders like Spicy Garlic sauce, Hyper Green or Red Hot popcorn. *In Wingeria she is the first person to have a double order. Gallery Radley_Fight.png|Boomer against Radley Madish File:BOOMER_IS_MAD!.png|Boomer is not pleased. File:July4th 2012.jpg|Boomer in the Holiday Pictures File:Zn3fgp.jpg|Akari and Boomer. File:Boomer.png|Boomer Boomer happy.png|Boomer, by PAPL. 946870_649905105037460_803240278_n.jpg 296213 649905098370794 581801531 n.jpg|Boomer gliding with her cape. Boomer Outfits.png|Boomer in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Radley Fight 3.png|Boomer trying to get to Radley PerfectBoomer.png|Perfect on Boomer|link=Boomer Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Closers Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:People with hats Category:Former Closers Category:People that are skinny Category:Papa’s Wingeria debuts Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Starlight Jubilee Customers